Many individuals bring items such as drinks, music players, keys, towels, and other items with them when they work out. Such items can get knocked over, damaged, or become dirty when placed on the floor. The present invention features an organizing system for weights and accessories. The system of the present invention stores weights and provides convenient places for storing beverages, keys, towels, and the like. The system also features a speaker system and a connection port allowing a user to hook up a music player.